


Enthralled

by flickerthenflare



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, References to Shakespeare, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerthenflare/pseuds/flickerthenflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine takes memorizing his lines for A Midsummer Night’s Dream seriously. Kurt would rather memorize Blaine. Written for a prompt at the glee kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthralled

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is located here: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/48822.html?thread=63669942

Blaine is lost in Shakespeare’s dream of fairies and midsummer mischief when Kurt returns home to their dimmed apartment, although he’s in a different position than when Kurt left him for band practice. He faces the headboard resting his chin on folded arms that hold a thin paperback play open in front of him. His lips move as he reads but he doesn’t make a sound.

Kurt stretches over Blaine’s prone body to kiss his cheek. He brushes against Blaine more than he needs to. He fits over the splay of Blaine’s thighs, knees bracketing Blaine’s hips. Shimmying to Madonna’s _Erotica_ for three hours solid has worked him up as much as the sight of Blaine’s upturned ass to greet him, the generous curve even more attention grabbing than usual in bright athletic shorts that cover just the tops of his thighs.

“There’s my merry wanderer of the night.” Kurt plants a second kiss to follow the first. One kiss is an expected hello, and more begin to relay Kurt’s intentions. Kurt’s hips do the same with less coyness. They settle against the swell of Blaine’s ass like second nature.

“I’ve run out of comfortable sitting positions, if that’s what you mean.” Blaine yawns into his bicep. The move shifts him under Kurt, a welcome development given that Kurt has been hard since he walked through the door. Warm eyes Kurt could melt in lock on Kurt when Blaine turns underneath him. The new view is even more breathtaking than the other side of him. Blaine is handsome from head to toe. His smile is as warm as his eyes in greeting his fiancé.

Kurt’s hips wiggle of their own accord. Hours of swiveling along with the beat to an album all about sex have loosened them and his inhibitions.

Blaine doesn’t ask Kurt to stop straddling him, but his eyes drift back down to the folded paperback he holds between them.

“Study me next.” Kurt preens and arches and waits for Blaine to agree. And waits. And teases his own shirt collar open and undoes enough buttons to look like the cover of a romance novel or a fashion-forward tango dancer while he waits. He wiggles his hips in his seat on Blaine’s lap when more than 20 seconds pass and he still has no response from Blaine other than a look of mild bemusement over the top of his book.

“You know I’d love to, Kurt, but I’m not going to get to that point for ages. I need to memorize these lines or I’ll start getting those run-off-the-stage-in-shame nightmares and I’ll wake you up at 4 AM to hold my hand.” A smile softens his rebuke.

Kurt purses his lips into a pout and waits for Blaine to kiss it away. If he pouts cutely enough, Blaine might change his priorities.

Blaine laughs instead. “I know, I know. I’m never signing up for a role with this this many monologues again.”

“Nice humblebrag.” With a kiss that crushes the book between them, Kurt cuts Blaine’s protests off before they can start. “You deserve to feel as proud as I am of my leading man with too many monologues.” And as sexually frustrated as Kurt does, but Kurt lets his roving hands communicate that for him.

God, he loves Blaine’s compact body. Blaine is too dreamy for anyone to notice if he makes up monologues as he goes. But Blaine has resisted this long – a personal best – which means there will be no leading him astray. And even if he won’t intentionally follow through on his threat to wake Kurt up in retribution for being distracting, a stressed Blaine is a Blaine who kicks in his sleep.

With reluctance Kurt forces his attention back on talking instead of petting and grinding.

“I wouldn’t dream of jeopardizing your Shakespearean debut. Or waking up in the middle of the night for anything other than being impossible to resist another second longer. I’ll go entertain myself to thoughts of you in your fairy costume and leave you in peace.”

Blaine grasps Kurt’s thigh before Kurt can move off of him. “Stay. I don’t mind.”

“A ringing endorsement,” Kurt says dryly.

Blaine’s eyes flicker down to Kurt’s hard on visible in his tight stage clothes. “It’s hot. I like that you think I’m hot. I can’t pay attention to you right now, but you can do whatever you want to me.”

“You shouldn’t offer me that,” Kurt groans. His imagination is too good. He’ll ask for everything. Kurt twirls his finger for Blaine to lie back on his front. “I’ll leave and you can study. Let me say goodbye.”

Blaine turns with a wink and an exaggerated swing of his hips.

Blaine is going to wear out Kurt’s smile. With as much as they tease, Blaine believed at first that Kurt’s deep appreciation for his ass was a joke, an exaggeration played up for his audience of one. He laughed and thought nothing of it. Blaine’s eyes are no longer on Kurt, settled instead on the book under his chin, but Kurt hides his grin behind a hand anyway even as the other skims along the hem of Blaine’s shirt. Blaine still laughs about how much Kurt loves his ass, but he knows it’s completely genuine. 

Kurt takes in all Blaine’s strength revealed, packed tight into his small frame, as Kurt keeps pushing on fabric. From the expanse of Blaine’s shoulders, his back arched from resting on propped elbows, to the base of his spine Kurt drops kiss after kiss. And then the true temptation to linger too long begins as Kurt moves lower.

Feeling both daring and silly, Kurt teases with familiar words as he takes in the view of Blaine’s ass.

“ _Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips…_ ”

“Wrong play.”

“My love of your ass transcends works.” Dying words are a tad inappropriate when he’s about to get a mouthful of polyester spandex blend should his lips follow his lines, so Kurt reconfigures his approach. With the brush of his fingers down the high curve of Blaine’s ass, Kurt considers his Shakespearean options and murmurs, “ _What angel wakes me from my flowery bed?_ ”

Blaine’s laugh shakes him underneath Kurt. “Really, Kurt? Are you narcissistic enough to cast yourself an angel from my point of view? And I’m not asleep, I’m _studying_.”

“Oh, please, like I’d let you have Titania when she’s mine.  She and I have so much in common: you’ve cast a spell on me and I’ve fallen in love with an ass.” Kurt cups a cheek in each hand to punctuate his point.

Blaine moans at the touch. It’s soft but undeniable.

“ _I pray thee, gentle mortal, sing again,”_ Kurt teases hot against Blaine’s skin. _“Mine ear is much enamored of thy note.”_

_“So is mine eye enthralled to thy shape._ ” The fabric of Blaine’s shorts clings with the same devotion Kurt feels. He’ll have no rivals. He knows even a glimpse will make it too tempted to stay, but he slides Blaine’s shorts over the swell of high cheeks.

“ _And_ … um. Um. I don’t… Ooh, it’s - _At first sight_ … Something about sight.” He tries to recall the line. He stares instead.Statues look less perky. And less perfect.

“Kurt, I’m not even in this scene.”

All the more reason for Kurt to tie himself to the words in Blaine’s mind. He’ll feel less guilty if Blaine is off stage for the reminder of everything Kurt wants to do to him. His hand follows the caresses of his gaze onto bare skin gorgeous as the rest of Blaine.

Despite his protest, Blaine indulgently quotes Titania’s lines from memory. “It’s _And thy fair virtue's force perforce doth move me_

_On the first view to say, to swear, I love thee_.”

“Oh, good, you do know it.”

“It’s not my line.”

“No. I told you it’s mine.” And he is completely in love. He hums happily at the newly exposed skin. He may have fallen for Blaine at first sight, but he didn't even notice Blaine’s ass at first thanks to a boxy prep school uniform and some sense of propriety. That love affair grew in correlation to the length of their relationship and the tightness of Blaine’s pants.

“I’d tell you you’re better than the actual Titania is going to be, but she knows her lines and lets me study mine,” Blaine snips without heat.

Kurt whines as he forces himself away. “Okay, okay, I’ll let you study.”

Kurt means to leave, maybe relocate to Blaine’s work station in the living room to feel close to his fiancé while getting off alone, and then watch a _Housewives of New Jersey_ marathon until he falls asleep or Blaine is ready to call it a night. Blaine has worked hard for yet another opportunity that understandably makes him too busy for taking care of needs that Kurt can see to on his own.

He means to leave. He just needs a moment to compose himself, and that moment keeps stretching when composure doesn’t come.

“Kurt? Jerk off to me already.” Blaine angles his ass up, making it stick out even more.

“Don’t tempt me.” He shouldn’t take advantage of Blaine’s indulgence. He has already teased more than he should.

“I said you could. Just stop distracting me. Seriously. You’re getting it all mixed up; I’m going to try to say my lines and your ode to my ass is going to come out instead.”

Kurt stifles a giggle. They laugh far too much for this supposedly serious endeavor.

Blaine tilts his hips, wiggling so his ass shakes temptingly. “Hurry up and stop distracting me. The sooner you start jerking off, the sooner I can go back to ignoring you.”

Kurt resigns himself to a life of laugh lines with Blaine. If laughing too much ages him, so be it. Blaine will have to understand.

“You’re so good to me.” Kurt has never been more grateful for their mutually indulgent relationship.

Blaine smiles into his crossed arms over his copy of _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_.

Kurt touches his own body liberally as he undresses the rest of the way. His skin tingles as it escapes his too warm everything that he wanted out of since the middle of band practice. He feels sensual as he shimmies out of too-tight pants, even without Blaine’s attention.

Blaine bucks when Kurt hasn’t touched him for too long, brushing back against Kurt’s now exposed cock.

With a hand on each cheek Kurt moves Blaine against him. Blaine lets himself be moved. Kurt’s dick slides between.

“Happier now?”

“Shh. I’m busy.” Blaine grins wickedly without looking up from his play.

The noises are more contented after that: hums of satisfaction, moans when Kurt’s rocking against Blaine’s ass is stronger than expected. Blaine drops his head a few times but doesn’t give up his studies.

Kurt doesn’t try to distract. He’s done enough of that. He’s more than content with soft noises and the willingness with which Blaine lets Kurt appreciate his body.

Kurt draws back when he gets too close to coming.  Blaine’s shakes with Kurt’s thrusts still. His grip on his folded paperback tightens. Kurt holds his cock in one hand and Blaine’s cheek in the other, so close he bumps against Blaine teasing close to the head. His thumb traces along the slit as he drinks in the area between pushed down or rucked up clothes.

When he comes it streaks the high cheeks of Blaine’s ass. Kurt catches his breath watching it slide down the curves. Blaine holds perfectly still other than turning the page.

“Doing okay back there?” Blaine asks.

“Perfect. Devine.”

“Good, because I didn’t account for getting sticky and one of us should be happy about it.” There’s no exasperation in his voice, just fondness. Blaine’s indulgence hasn’t run out on him yet.

Kurt pets soothingly at the less sticky areas.

“Were you planning on a shower tonight? I’ll do all the work. I’ll scrub every inch of you. Ooh! I’ll let you monologue at me.”

Blaine gingerly pushes himself upright without letting his ass come into contact with the sheets, stripping of layers that Kurt only bothered to push aside. “I guess I could see if the memorization sticks.”

Kurt doesn’t respond immediately, distracted instead by the neglected front of Blaine, especially where he’s hard from Kurt’s attentions but so far ignored. Kurt wets his suddenly dry lips. “And when you do it perfectly, we’ll test it with distractions.”


End file.
